Sense
by Darkyami7
Summary: Atem is a Sensory Demon, yet he is not. He is different and he cannot block out his feelings. Will he be able to break free when the lights go out? YYxY
1. Chapter 1

I love watching the sun rise. When the temperature is cool, but not cold; warm, but not hot, the air is crisp and clean, as if the blanket of night that came before, only moments ago, had cleansed it and made it pure. The air was the only thing in this world that I thought could even resemble pure; that is, before the surroundings taint it.

The light from the rising sun catches my attention again; the colors of red, blue, bronze, gold, and even indefinable colors meld together, slowly and gracefully changing into the next. Not-quite-faded stars dot that beautiful canvas, punching holes through the serene portrait painted right in front of me. Nothing is perfect, I suppose, though, I imagine that perfection would be quite ugly, boring, even.

I move from my position on my side onto my stomach; the leaves and straw that make up my roof tickle my bare abdomen, and I stretch. I was up late the previous night, feeling the light rain sprinkle on my flesh, watching the stars that twinkle and sparkle innocently. How I would love to fly and touch one of those stars; my wings twitch excitedly at the thought, but I would not, I would never. I think that I'm afraid; who wouldn't be afraid. Stars are so close to being perfect, as there's nothing to change them and nothing to taint them. Who am I to try to change that?

But still, my wings ache from not flying in so long, it must have been at least a couple of days. I could not resist now. I am a Sensory Demon. I love to feel and to touch, yet I am different from the others in my clan. I have wings, I am different. I've witnessed humans quite a few times, and they seem different yet so similar to the people that I live with. 

They take everything that they can sense for granted. 

Humans, it seems, take almost everything for granted. Every one of their senses: sight, touch, smell, taste, what they hear, what they feel…Everything. Because of that, their water tastes unpure, and their air is unnatural. It is obvious that they cannot tell, but we can. Yet we can live with it, we just have to get used to it. Not that some of us want to.

The people that I live with are different, yet the same. We don't take our surroundings for granted. We embrace all five of those normal senses, but after that, I am so different. I am different from every other Sensory Demon. Though sensory demons have a heightened sense of feeling; for example, happiness will feel like euphoria, they can block it out. When they don't want to be sad, they block out that misery. When they don't want to be angry, they block that out, too.

Humans try to block out feelings, and a large portion of the time, they can. They drown it out by doing other things…saying other things. So, in that way, humans are similar to Sensory Demons. That is where I am different from them all.

I cannot block out feelings, and, I'm not sure if I really want to. When I am sad, I can't just make it go away. And it's not just sadness anymore. It turns into depression. I don't know why, but I knew that one day, when all of the other sensory demons came of age with me and were given the choice to go live with the humans or stay, I knew that I wouldn't be given that choice. The mixture of feelings from every person that I would come in contact with would have killed me; Sensory Demons can _sometimes_ pick up auras from other creatures, too. They can block it out, yet not me.

And I alone have wings.

I alone have wings, yet I don't know why. I don't remember. I cannot remember anything about my parents or my childhood. I ended up here when I was very small, but I don't know how. Maybe I lived here from the time I was born, I never asked. Two nice beings that I suppose I could call my parents, took me in. I never asked them why I was abandoned by my biological parents, and they never told me. They, my real parents, I mean, didn't matter to me, and the only people that did matter were those two nice beings. They accepted me as theirs. Even though I had those wings.

When I was growing up, I could not block out the mockery that I was sensing from so many others around me. The fear that I was different. I wanted my wings to be removed; I didn't like them, and because I couldn't block that out, that dislike turned to hate. I hated how they blocked my way. They were not yet strong enough to fly with.

I remember that once I asked those two nice beings if they could somehow remove them from me, but they said no. They said that the pain I felt from it would kill me; they said that once I learned to fly, I wouldn't ever want to lose them.

And they were right. One day, early in the morning, while they were both sleeping; I must have been only 12 or so, I went out to a cliff overlooking a beautiful summit, and jumped. I fell…I didn't know that it was possible to fall that fast, but at the last minute, the wind blew strongly and my fruitlessly flapping wings caught the current. I was tossed sideways, and even though it was only a very small portion of my own will keeping me up, I was flying. It felt so wonderful.

Every day after that,I went and flew. I had my good days, where I was able to fly a little without a current, and I had my bad days, in which the wind would stop and I crumpled to the ground. I always got back up, though. I just couldn't stop. I loved the wind flying through my hair, tossing my golden bangs to and fro. I loved it all.

A couple of years after that, though, those nice people that took me in died. With that, the misery that I just couldn't block out almost killed me, too. I thought that I was going to die, as I had no will to do anything anymore. I couldn't even fly. I didn't want to fly anymore. I couldn't feel anything other than the longing and the sadness for my lost parents, my lost friends. My only friends. I couldn't share my pain with anyone, because I had no one to share it with. And I didn't know where to go from there.

One day, I woke up to the sun shining through the windows, yet it wasn't day. It was a beautiful reddish color, so I went and peered outside of the glass. That, oddly enough, was the first sunrise that I could ever remember witnessing. It couldn't have actually been the first, but just as it was the awakening of another day, it was my awakening. It was then I realized that while I couldn't block out feelings like the people that I lived with, I could almost cover it up. Even if I couldn't live with humans, I could still almost be like them.

The beauty of it that sunrise somehow covered my sorrow; it gave me some type of strength to keep going. That day I went outside, and I flew again. I had forgotten how great it felt; I had forgotten how the rush of wind in my ears made my deaf to the whispers that I got; how I was some evil being because of my leathery black wings. It also covered the new rumors, the rumors about how I had somehow killed those two nice beings.

I didn't understand why they thought that. Didn't they see how upset I was? Or did they think that I was plotting for them next?

I sigh as I stand up on my roof and stretch again. My wings flap noisily, and I jump and let them catch a draft. It feels good to fly, and sometimes I wonder if those people that I live near are actually jealous of the beautiful appendages attached gracefully to my back. Could they just hate me for that? Or do they really fear me?

Maybe it's both.

I may live with other sensory demons, yet I know that I am not fully one of them, in mind or in blood. I know that I am not a human, either…at all. Maybe one day I'll know what I really am, or, at least, maybe one day someone will accept me for what I am and what I feel.

I don't really mind if I never find out why I am the way I am. I can't change it, and, anyway, it feels good to feel. When I'm sad, it's only because I'm missing the good times, and when I hurt I know that I'm alive. Otherwise, I'm not alive, I'm just there. I can't be the only person who thinks like that. There has to be some other person out there that thinks like this, maybe not in the small village where I live, but the world is huge.

Suddenly my crimson eyes brighten. One week, that is when the Summer Solstice will happen, and that is when the people that come of age, this time I am included in that, are given the choice to leave our little village somewhere on what is known as Mt. Fuji. I can't go and live with the humans, but I've observed them before.

Maybe I can keep doing that, somewhere else. Some other civilization, with other humans. I probably won't be able to pluck up the courage to talk to one of them, but just to know that I'm not truly alone; someone else that embraces the fact that they cry even when they are in so much emotional pain, someone else that just can't bury their feelings like everyone else

I want to meet someone that needs something as wonderful as the sunrise to bring their spirits up, and someone that wants to fly.

Could I find something like that?

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Author's Notes: This chapter was revised on 7-8-06.

Just to remind you, this story is my free write.

Thanks to all reviewers!

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yugi…I had a dream last night." 

"Really?" Yugi asked, laughing a little at what he could remember, "Me too. At least we know what 'getting hammered' means now." He laughed again, but Ryou didn't join in. Opening his violet eyes, Yugi looked down a couple of tree branches to look at his best and only friend, "Ryou?"

"That's not what I meant," Ryou said, running his fingers through snowy white hair and momentarily flashing a pointed ear. "Remember when…when _they_ released us, and they said that they were shutting down?"

"Yeah," Yugi said slowly, dragging out the syllable, lightly jumping down to Ryou's branch and sitting in front of him. Sure, Yugi enjoyed being graceful, but if he had a choice between clumsiness and freedom or elf-DNA and 16 years of imprisonment…he would've taken clumsiness…and parents…and choices, "You…you don't think they want us back, do you?" 

"No," Ryou said quickly and rather loudly, "No…they said something about needing to kill the last two of…them…and the easiest way to do that was to wipe out the last village of…" He stopped, rolling his eyes towards the blue sky as if he couldn't remember, "Um…I think they were called Sensory Demons." 

Yugi sighed and flopped onto his back, crossing his arms under his head as he spoke, "I wonder what Sensory Demons are…sounds cool, though…"

"Until someone wipes out your species," Ryou said sadly, running his fingers through his hair again.

Yugi frowned and sat up again, "It was just a dream, Ryou. I wouldn't worry about it. I had a dream that I was…" Yugi sheepishly smiled, "You know…never mind." 

Yugi won a smile from the albino, "I guess you're right…and even if it was real…" He paused momentarily, "But its not…right?"

He nodded. "Right."

They both fell into a comfortable silence. Yugi relaxed on his back again and let his arms hang down. He told Ryou that it was just a dream, but…what if he was wrong? Sure, it didn't have anything to do with the two teenagers, otherwise they wouldn't be living semi-comfortably in a condo in Domino City, but…a whole species was going to be wiped out…for two lives? And worse than that…two lives that most likely didn't need to be taken?

But those 16 years were torture. The blood tests, the surgery, and the mental strain. There was no escape, and everyone around them seemed to just die. One day the people, for lack of a better word, around him would be fine, and then the next, dead.

In the end, Yugi and Ryou, who was a year older, were the only ones left. Well, except for these Sensory Demons. Yugi shook his head. No matter how much it hurt, it was over now, and it would never happen to them again. And present time for them really wasn't bad; they had pretty much a free life now, and that 'apparently unphasing' elf-DNA actually did affect them: they spent the same amount of time on Mt. Fuji as they did in Domino, but still…

Yugi wished that he could somehow have those 16 years back; he wished that he could have known his parents, even though there was a pretty good chance that he was just given away. Ryou, too.

"Hey, Yugi," Ryou said, and Yugi's violet eyes snapped open. The albino was now behind him and his face was hanging over Yugi's with a playful smirk, "The calendar in the condo says that Summer Solstice is in a week."

Yugi cocked an eyebrow, "What's that?"

Ryou laughed, and the other's ill thoughts disappeared, "I dunno."

* * *

Consciousness returns to me and I open my eyes. It's almost sunset, yet I don't move. Today is the Summer Solstice; I'm 17 now, and I should attend the festival. It's a tradition, I suppose, for the entire village to be present for something like this, including me. It's just that I've always watched from afar.

Another thing that makes me just like everyone else, like the humans I can't live with and the demons that I only literally do: jealousy. I was, and am, jealous of every person that gets to make this choice. Last year, only one of them left. Bakura was, and most likely is, just like me. He wants to see humans, be like humans…

Bakura, I must admit, in my opinion, is the luckiest person in Japan. He was just that wonderful of a man…I saw cry a few times as well, when a friend died or went off into the world. I'm sure that there were more as well; Bakura was the only Sensory Demon that I knew of, other than myself, that wasn't ashamed or afraid to cry and show feelings. He had the ability to, but he didn't bury anything.

When I last saw him from atop my hut on the edge of the city for the last time, I saw him smile, and was struck by the fact that his eyes glistened beautifully. Bakura was a beautiful man, inside and out. His parents, as well as his sister Amane, all loved and adored him. I wouldn't be surprised if they still speak of him, even though he left a whole year ago.

I shake my head and sit up, dipping my feet into the cool river; it feels nice on my soles. I shouldn't be thinking about Bakura, or his family, or anyone else, for that matter. Today is my day, and I'm not going to see the others decide to stay or leave, because I'm jealous. And the mocking stares and glares; if the people that I used to live with are jealous of me, it's because they want to be. I'm jealous because of a simple twinge of a feeling. I have to be jealous.

I get to my feet in the water, feeling the soft and cool currents splashing the clean liquid on my pale thighs. The wind blows, and I breathe in the microscopic pollen, appreciating everything that this forest has to offer me.

My wings unfurl with a burst of energy and my feet leave the ground; my toes point as I glide almost effortlessly towards the sky. I'm afraid that I'm going to miss it, but my happy sigh proves me wrong as I land on a branch and the tree shakes in approval as it adjusts to my weight.

I can still see the yellow and white glow of the setting sun; the last time that I'll ever see the sun on this mountain. At this I realize that over the years I've fallen in love with Mt. Fuji, the water, the air, and the trees.

I feel a small twinge of doubt, and that small feeling grows and spreads, pushing the desire for the outside world that I've grown used to aside.

The small bit of sun that still gives me light slips away, leaving a sparkling indigo twilight behind. I don't ever want to leave; I can't, not after--

--Is there really anything left for me here? Was there ever?

My desire for the outside comes back in full fledge. Sunsets are everywhere; I can see the sunrise and the sun set anywhere in the world; the people that I used to live near don't want me, they don't need me, and they certainly don't like me.

But still, I want to see my old village one more time. I wasn't planning on it, I want to leave, but to see it one more time, just to make sure that I really want this…

Maybe I do need more time.

The two main things that I'm feeling right now are combating in my head. I just can't decide what I want to do. I can't decide what my heart is yearning to do, and I suddenly feel fatigued. For now my attachment to the mountain village where I learned to fly wins out, and I jump into the starry sky, deciding to stay to see just one more sunrise from my rooftop before my out of control emotions rein and fight against each other once more.

At least I still have my wings and can still see the night around me. You know, I think that my sight may be my favorite sense. It doesn't fight, and it doesn't take. It just gives me the beautiful sight of my world. After all, I can't smell, hear, taste, touch, or even mentally feel the colors of my favorite time of day.

* * *

"Ryou!" Yugi whispered loudly in the albino's ear while poking him in the side. Said albino flinched and grumbled sleepily, but Yugi was persistent, so he whispered again, "Ryou!"

"What?" He asked tiredly, crossing his arms and turning his head away, but not opening his eyes.

Yugi grinned, then continued in his stage whisper, "Are you awake?"

Ryou couldn't help but grin as well, "No."

"Aww," Yugi said, dropping the whisper and speaking in mock-disappointed tones, "That's too bad…and I just found a new trail, too."

Ryou's hair seemed to move as his ears perked, "Really?" He opened his eyes to give the smaller a quizzical look, "But I thought that we got them all."

Yugi smiled brightly as he shook his head, "Nope, this one's new. And, the beginning, at least, is covered in berry bushes." Yugi poked Ryou's side again, "Are you awake yet?"

Ryou nodded, "You bet."

Yugi grabbed Ryou's hand and practically dragged him away and down the path. When they were in the city, other than their slightly pointed ears, they were just like normal humans. In the woods, though, it was as if the two boy's senses were heightened. They could easily smell the pollen in the air, berries' tastes were magnified, and flowers had added colors; it was like ever snapping of ever twig was magic. 

They both stopped a little into the trail to watch a doe and her fawn picking at the berries; it was beautiful, but sad at the same time. As far as the two teenagers knew, they never had anything like that. And if they did…their minds just didn't know.

"Yugi?" Ryou said in a small voice after they started along the trail again. The smaller's head snapped up to look at his friend, but by the time their eyes met Ryou's soft brown irises held no trace of the sad tone in his voice.

"What is it, Ryou?" Yugi asked, furrowing his eyebrows slightly, but Ryou only smiled a little, ignoring Yugi's quizzical stare and his own obvious discomfort. 

"Happy Summer Solstice."

Yugi smirked a little and shook his head, "I still don't know what that is." 

Ryou shrugged, "Neither do I."

* * *

17 Years Ago

Dead quiet graced a dark yet white laboratory room; the only sound that could be heard was calm breathing and the gentle hum of a machine, "I've done it…the cells and the double helix have been successfully split, and the cell's status is stable."

"Excellent," A second voice said, "Now bind the elf-DNA…but be careful! It is the last one left on the entire planet. We cannot make another." 

Silence. Even the buzzing machine seemed to still.

"I've done it. The bond is weak, even weaker than normal, but the helix has twisted." A pause, and the sound of a button being pressed, "Accelerated duplication and synthesis of cells has begun. Time frame…9 months."

Another whirr from the machine, "Same over here with the unspecified demon…acceleration by 9 months." There was a pause. "You do realize that with today's events along with the events about 1 year ago…we have 4 specimens. This may be it."

A quick beep sounded, followed by a minute by another, "…synthesis complete."

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Author's Notes: This chapter was revised on 7-8-06.

Thanks to all reviewers!

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Utter despair. Death and misery overwhelm me, and for some reason, I can't breathe. I stop moving, and for a second I remain rigid in mid-air, right over the village where I don't know if I want to live. These feelings that aren't mine are leaking into my unguarded body, manifesting and twisting…growing; every other emotion in my body is painfully thrust aside.

I don't know why; I can't make it stop, and I fall. My wings shutter and fold close to my back. I'm falling headfirst, my hair billowing about me forcefully, and I hurt. I've fallen before, yes, but this is different. This time I'm in pain before the fall, and as I drop, my vision goes black. I can't feel anything anymore.

* * *

"Hey, Yugi, look," Ryou said, picking up his pace as he walked up the newly found path, "A village! I didn't even know that villages existed anymore around here."

Yugi threw his shorter legs into overdrive to catch up to his friend, "Really? Let's go check it out!" Yugi sounded enthusiastic, yes, but something about this whole thing seemed odd to him. A new path and a new village?

Yugi just hoped that he was being paranoid.

Suddenly, Ryou stopped dead and grabbed Yugi's wrist tightly. Violet eyes snapped up, and Yugi froze at the look of horror on Ryou's face. He was staring up at the dim black sky, where stars were poking holes through the atmosphere. That's not what Yugi noticed, though, when he cast his eyes towards Ryou's line of sight.

He saw a falling person, wings crumpling in towards their center.

"Yugi," Ryou said softly, though his grip on the smaller was still tight, "What is that?" His soft voice was fearful, as if he was thinking about something that had happened before.

"No, Ryou…it can't be." Yugi said, shaking his head and tugging his arm so that they could run towards the creature that landed on the ground about 50 yards in front of them with a crunch, "No, that was just a dream."

But as Yugi and his friend dashed towards whatever it was in front of them, his heart pounding almost audibly in his chest, Yugi knew that it wasn't just a dream. Ryou started to run to the houses, looking for anyone that could help them.

Once he reached the fallen being, Yugi couldn't help but gasp. This, whatever this was, looked just like him, yet so much more beautiful. His skin was tan, and though his black leathery wings were folded in odd ways, they were still magnificent. Crimson, ebony, and platinum hair spilled over the man's shoulders, and when Yugi bent down, he was happy to see that whoever this was was still breathing.

"Ryou," Yugi breathed, hearing his companion come closer, "Is this…is this really from your…" He couldn't say it. He couldn't let this be real. Those people were never supposed to hurt anyone ever again. Never.

Ryou didn't answer, and that was all that Yugi needed to began to shake uncontrollably. Tears started to cling onto his eyelashes, yet he wasn't exactly sure why. He had no clue who this --it had to be one of the Sensory Demons-- was, but he was so angry and hurt and afraid that all of the people of this town died. They didn't even get what they were aiming for.

"Come on, Yugi…" A soft hand squeezed Yugi's shoulder gently, "It's alright…"

Yugi only shook his head and found himself in Ryou's arms, sobbing. He couldn't figure out why this was affecting him so much; did he really care so much for these people? 

A feeling spread through his body, a feeling that told him that if he wanted to he could get rid of all of these bad feelings. There were no good feelings inside of him, though, so he wouldn't let this power take over. It had happened before, too, when he was being held captive in the lab. He learned to control it, and wouldn't let the doctors figure out it was there.

"Ryou, we can't leave him here…all of those people…he lived with them." 

The albino gently separated himself from Yugi and looked him in the eye with a caring but confident stature. "But…we don't know anything about him. He could be dangerous."

Yugi shook his head and then turned it to look at the still form behind him. "He's not…" How could he be? He was probably injured; one of his wings was bleeding and was bent at an angle that just couldn't be healthy.

Besides, his face that was covered just slightly by flowing hair looked so smooth, so gentle. "Please, Ryou…what if he's not? He'd die out here…waste away all alone. I couldn't deal with that."

Ryou bit a pale lip slightly, looking between Yugi and his look-alike with a thoughtful expression in his chocolate eyes. He shook his head a little, "I couldn't either."

* * *

Even though I regain consciousness, I do not see anything. My eyes must be closed. I can smell something that is nothing like the village where I live, and is more like a faulty imitation. Sadly, it did not work. I can hear the sounds of unnatural whirring, something else that I never heard in the forests or in the caves or on the cliffs of the mountain where I spend so much of my time. One of my wings hurts; I try to move it, but I cannot, it hurts too much and makes me groan piteously when I try. 

I feel a soft hand touching my bare shoulder, rubbing something that cools and burns at the same time on the spot where I hit the ground. It feels nice, and makes me forget about my physical pain.

The rest remains.

I remember what I felt like before I fell, and I knew that something happened to the villagers that I live next to --lived next to. I felt the sorrow and the pain in the fact that their breaths that they were taking were going to be their very last. Everyone in the village where I live is dead.

And I know that I am no where near there. I am in the city, in someone's house. I feel fear, but not too much. Someone is next to me; I can hear their calm breathing. Someone took me in, but who?

I am not scared; actually, I am barely even curious because I am so sad. I cannot remember ever feeling this way, except for when the nice beings that took me in both passed away.

The small amount of pity that I feel for the people that didn't even care for me makes tears rise to my eyes, but I don't want to let them fall. At least I can still control my body, if not my mind.

I slowly move around on the soft material that I am laying down on and sit up cautiously. One of my wings moves so that I'll be comfortable, but the other one cannot move, so it stays where it is, and I am uncomfortable. I realize that I still cannot see, but when I try to open my eyes…

…I find that they are already open.

* * *

Yugi sat on his bed quietly, watching the dozing demon beside him. Ryou had gone to the store to buy something for dinner that night, and even though Yugi knew that he should have been afraid and asked Ryou to stay, he didn't. He wasn't. Not really.

Closer inspection of the demon in front of him revealed that he was pretty badly beaten up; his wing was most likely broken, but Yugi could only stop the bleeding. He didn't want to touch it otherwise. He attended to the scratches and bruises on his flawless skin, and then just sat and watched.

The demon moaned with a deep voice that Yugi knew came from pain, yet there was nothing he could do about it. He knew that whoever this being was, he did not exist in the documented world. When it came right down to it, neither did Yugi. Not really.

And then he sat up. His movements were slow, and his face crunched a little as he shifted his injured wing, but he really did look beautiful…captivating…

And Yugi could only stare as tears formed in beautiful crimson eyes. His head was not moving as if feared; he was not trying to figure out where he was, or why. Yugi could still only stare incredulously as half bared slim legs brought themselves up to a smooth bare chest, and the demon started to cry into his knees. It was a sweet, melancholy melody, yet Yugi couldn't bear to listen to it.

He really didn't even know why it was happening.

* * *

I am blind. I can feel tears brewing in my now useless eyes, and I draw my knees up to my chest to cry into them. I am deeply saddened by this, words couldn't even begin to describe how I feel. How could I be blind? How could I have lost my sight?

Why?

A sob escapes me as I realize that I'll never see a sunset again; I'll never be able to watch the dark green pine trees contrasting with a bright blue sky, or a cloud drifting lazily across azure plains. That is all lost to me now, and the only thing that I can recall in my mind is how that last sunset looked to me before I went back to my village for that last time.

Can I not see because I pushed it out? Was I feeling so much sorrow in the forest that I did not have the energy to use my sight? Was it as if I blew some kind of metaphorical fuse?

It was my fault that I could not see; all my fault, because my body cannot block out anything, even the slightest bit. And now the thing that's the most important to me in this world is gone.

"Don't worry…" I hear a voice say, and I feel that warm gentle hand on my shoulder again, "It's okay, you're safe."

I cannot understand this voice or this language. I don't know what is being told to me, but somehow I think that whoever it is, they only want to help me. They probably don't know that I am beyond help and that everything to me is lost, but I feel gratitude for the kind voice floating to me out of the darkness.

I straighten out on the elevated surface I am on and let my curled feet dangle over the edge. My naked toes skid across a soft clothed surface; it feels nice, and I wish that I know what it looks like.

Gratitude gets pushed out of the way by sorrow at the fact that I'll never get to see what it is. I'll never get to learn that way again; tears well up once more, and their salt stings my eyes as they fall, burning their way down my cheeks.

But that same soft hand brushes away the tears with a gentle thumb, and I move my head towards the source of it. I move my own arm forward, towards that hand, and touch it gently. It is soft and warm and kind, and my fingers dance up it, across the arm, and up towards the shoulder.

A man; the structure and build of the warm arm tells me that this is a slim boy, but not a child. My hands meet cloth at that shoulder, a cloth that I have never felt before.

But I do not linger. I feel my way up to a neck, and finally touch a cheek that is a soft and as warm as that on my face. My slender fingers glide across the whole of his features; across wide eyes and a forehead, down a small nose, and across soft petal lips.

Even though I cannot see, I know that this being, whoever it is, is beautiful. I know enough about demons and humans alike to come to realize that they are not often beautiful on both the inside and on the outside.

My hand moves to the back of boy's head and softly grasps at the nape of the neck; thick hair separates my skin from the other's, and I have to use self-control so that I won't run my fingers through it; that's how soft and pleasing it really is to me.

A small twinge of complete care, curiosity, lust, and love courses through my heart, and it expands. All of those feelings meld and crisscross each other, turning into one thing as I lean slowly forward.

* * *

Yugi watched, perplexed, as the demon in front of him relaxed at his touch. He moved his head towards Yugi, but did not look at him. He was suddenly aware of how empty those beautiful crimson eyes looked, and that they weren't seeing him, or anything at all.

This demon was blind.

Yugi was suddenly struck with a large amount of sympathy for the demon; if he really was a Sensory Demon, and for some reason he was absolutely sure, then he must use and love his senses like nothing else in any world out there. And one of those precious senses was gone; the demon was not crying because he was scared of his surroundings, but was crying because he lost the most precious thing to him. He could not satisfy the curiosity that he felt by being in a new surrounding. 

What would Yugi do if he couldn't see? If he couldn't let colors and images of the forest and his world float through his mind? He loved the forest, and the animals inside of it, the colors… 

Slender fingers finally made themselves known to Yugi's pale face and brought him back to the reality outside of his thoughts. He felt electricity quiver through his skin at the gentle touch, and it spread as those fingers danced along his flesh, his face, and across his lips, which were slightly parted as he stared, amazed, at the demon so close to him.

The tan hand moved to the back of his neck, and Yugi felt himself freeze as the demon pulled him closer and leaned forward to kiss Yugi softly.

The small boy could only blink dumbly as the demon pulled away for a moment, then leaned forward again. This was ridiculous, insane…

…Incredible, wonderful…right…

The demon slid forward on the bed, and Yugi somehow felt himself moving closer of his own free will. The other's lips felt soft on his, and his tongue felt warm and wet as the demon slowly pushed it against Yugi's lips, clearly begging for entrance.

Yugi opened his mouth slightly, and as that tongue started to move into his own mouth, it suddenly hit him; what he was doing crashed into him full force, and he literally pushed the man away from him before losing balance and falling off of the side of his bed.

What was he doing? He had brought this man into his home from the middle of the forest. He did not know his name, or why he was laying unconscious on the ground. He didn't have a clue as to who he was, yet there he was, kissing him with a passion that he had never felt before. Why would he do that?

Breathing heavily, Yugi looked up at the demon that he pushed away from him. He was leaning almost fully on the backboard of the bed, one side more forcefully than the other, and his crimson irises were clenched shut in obvious pain. One of his shoulders was tensed dramatically, and his bare feet, which were now on the bed, were curled tightly, twitching slightly.

He was saying something Yugi did not understand at all, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," It was like a mantra, and Yugi suddenly felt himself feeling horrible for causing the creature so much pain, even if it really wasn't all his fault at all.

Yugi sat lightly on the bed again, and slowly pulled the demon away from the headboard and helped him to lie on his stomach. He rubbed the area between his wings softly and slowly, and soon the tense body of the demon relaxed and his rapid breathing evened out.

Yugi touched the man's hand softly, and spoke, knowing that, if nothing else, he would understand the one word that he was going to tell him, "Yugi."

* * *

My toes curl and twitch as I sit in obvious embarrassment and pain. I know what I did was wrong; I had invaded this person's space, and I made him feel uncomfortable, so he pushed me away. Now I'm paying for my foolish act by sitting in pain and discomfort.

I wish that I could control my emotions. I don't want to make them go away, but I long to control them. It's just that I've never had to before; I never wanted to hurt anyone, but I never…I never _wanted_ anyone before, either.

This is new.

And yet, he still comes back to me, and he still helps me onto my stomach to take the pressure off of my wing, and he rubs the area inbetween my them to make me feel better. Very slowly I do. I really do feel better. I'm still sad, and hurt, and embarrassed, but I'm glad, too, because he still wants to help me. 

He won't turn me away.

And he takes my hand gently, and whispers a name out to me in the darkness that is my sight. "Yugi…" He says softly, and I know that that is him. My savior's name is Yugi.

And I squeeze his hand back, with a name of my own. I know that with these names, we will be able to overcome barriers that our different languages and races contain. Maybe someday I will be able to explain my foolish behavior. "Atem." 

And then, when Yugi squeezes my hand again to show me that he understands, my mind goes tired. I feel fatigued, but I know that it is okay to want to sleep, because Yugi is here, and he'll help me… 

He'll keep me safe, and he'll understand when I can't help but be foolish again. He already has, after all.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Author's Notes: This chapter was revised on 7-8-06.

Thanks to all reviewers!

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi watched the demon sleeping on the bed with a cautious eye. He knew that he --Atem-- was not dangerous, he was just hurt and afraid. He probably was still wondering where he was, but for some reason Yugi didn't really think that that was going to be a problem.

What was concerning him more was the feeling that he had.

Yugi had never felt this way about anyone before. And he knew that the butterflies in his stomach weren't supposed to be there. He knew that he had just met this person, and had just figured out his name, but for some reason that he knew he'd never find out, he was somehow _in love_ with this demon who was known as Atem.

How absurd!

Yugi found himself blushing at the very thought. He just did that because the demon was attractive. His eyes, even in their blank state, where soft yet piercing; deep and wise…beautiful. His body was slim and hard. Beautiful. And his lips…they were soft and smooth.

Beautiful. 

Yugi wanted to tell himself that his attraction to the man was lust. He really did, and that was obvious. But it wasn't; for some reason, Yugi was caught by love at first sight.

He had never believed in anything like that before, though. In fact, up until just then, Yugi had never even believed in that thing _called_ love. He had never believed that anyone could feel that way about a person, not after all of those years kept in a prison. That's what happens when someone has no one to love for so long.

Of course, Yugi did love Ryou. Just not in that way.

"Yugi? Are you here?"

Yugi twitched, surprised at the sudden noise in the quiet apartment, and pulled his hand away from Atem's as he realized that they were linked. The demon didn't move, though, and stayed completely still. Yugi wondered if he'd ever slept on a real mattress before.

After all, when Yugi slept on one for the first time, he thought that he'd never get up again.

"Yeah, I'm right here," Yugi said, standing up and walking outside of the open door to the living room. Ryou was at the table towards the small kitchen, taking things out of plastic bags and placing them nearby.

There was an awkward silence after Yugi spoke. Both of them had to have found it odd. After all, they've never been awkward with each other before. There was really no place for it. Or want.

Ryou broke the silence first by looking over at Yugi and frowning a little, "Are you alright Yugi? You look a little flushed."

The Halfling blinked and raised a slightly shaking hand to his face. The other was right: he did feel a little hot.

He wondered why.

However, Yugi only tried to shrug it off by laughing a little and shaking his head, "It's nothing. I guess that I'm just in a little shock. Today was kind of weird."

Ryou nodded, then went to take another item out of the bag. At the retrieval, he looked up, the frown still in place on his features, "Is he alright?"

No one had to ask who the 'he' was.

Yugi frowned deeper, not liking where this conversation was going. After all, he really didn't know. "He fell asleep a little while ago. Ryou…" He paused, realizing that if he didn't say this now, then he was going to somehow upset someone later, "He's…blind."

Ryou was smart enough to understand what that meant. He blinked and looked into Yugi's eyes. "Oh." He blinked again; there was nothing to say.

The silence turned awkward again.

Yugi tried to break the quiet, and looked at the packages that Ryou had taken out of the bags. He crossed the small distance between them and started to pick up the purchases, "Did you know that they have a chili flavored Ramen?"

That must have done it, because Ryou laughed happily and started to grab the other stack of brick-noodles and salt, "Yeah, I got some today. But there's nothing wrong with good old chicken and beef, is there?"

Yugi smiled, banishing any bad thoughts from his head. That must have just been a fluke, a weird thing because of the fact that both Yugi and Ryou were so worried. Of course the presence of someone else would bother them a little.

They've only had themselves to worry about for so long, after all.

* * *

I stand up gingerly on the plush rug underneath me. The fabric seeps inbetween my toes, and I shiver a little. I've never felt anything like this before, but its not terrible. I like the sensation: its nice.

I just wish that I know what the colors of the cloth are; I wish that I know what the patterns are, if there's one at all. But I can't.

I sigh heavily, and brush a few stray tears off of my face. I'm sad, but there's another emotion that has taken hold of my control: curiosity. 

I know that if I could see then I might know, but I know that I can't see, and I don't know how I'm going to get my eyes back. I _do_ know that I want to find Yugi, though.

Yugi. The name still feels new in my mind.

I think that I am in a house. I can smell air, but its not fresh. And I can hear vibrations; maybe those electronic things that humans seem to like, but never get close enough to touch. Maybe Yugi would let me touch one. Maybe I could _feel_ those vibrations when I touch the plastic or metal or wood.

I take a step forward, and when my foot lands again I can feel fabric dart up between my toes for the second time. I shiver again, and realize that it almost tickles. I reach out my arms, curious for the other surfaces and objects in the room, and let my fingers rest on something wooden. I run my fingers across it, and come into contact with different things. Some of them are cold and hard, while others are soft and room temperature. Others I could break with just a push of my fingers. Still other things I could rip. 

I sigh a little, realizing that I'm grateful. I can't see, but I still have all of those other ways of learning my surroundings. Even though my sight was my favorite, I didn't do anything to make it better than the others. Even though I don't like not having my sight, I can still live with just my other senses.

I'm happy that I still have these options, because I'm the only one left.

The gravity of the situation hits me again, and I feel like something has stabbed me through my heart. I'm still devastated, but I don't know why. I can't figure out why I am so upset that these people that hated me died. I don't understand, but I want to.

I feel tears gather in my eyes again. I'm frustrated, and confused and in pain. My wing, though feeling a little better, is still prickling uncomfortably. I don't even know what I'm going to do when the time comes that I have to leave. I can't rest here for long, as I have most-likely already outstayed my welcome.

Yugi probably wants me to leave.

And why wouldn't he? I invaded his space, and kissed him when he only wanted to help me. Even though he had tried to help me even after I had disrespected him, how was I supposed to know that he wasn't only doing it out of pity or characteristic kindness? Maybe I was feeling something from Yugi…maybe he wanted it, but I cast the thought from my mind.

Embarrassment floods through my stomach.

I take a another step, not feeling the tickle of the fabric under me, and am instead hit by pain as my toes collide with a hard substance that refuses to give under my force. The cold feeling rushes through my muscle and skin, and I cry out. 

I hate my voice; I can't remember the last time that I sounded like that. It's…pathetic.

The feeling shocks through my entire leg, and my other gives out, trying to copy the tingling nerves of its opposite. My hand swipes across whatever it came to a rest on, and everything on the wooden box is swept off onto the carpet where I sit. My wing throbs painfully at the sudden and uncomfortable movement.

I don't get up again; I don't trust myself. I feel shaky, and I know that if I try to get up again, I'll fall. But not from the pain.

I think that I'm scared.

* * *

A cry shot through the air and pierced the ears of the ones that were there to hear it.

Yugi dropped the package of Ramen that he was about to place in the boiling water, "Ryou, did you hear that?" It was a foolish question. Yugi knew the answer, but he was almost afraid to listen for the answer. The voice was Atem's, and at the cry, Yugi's reflexes acted as if the noise was a gunshot.

Without even waiting for Ryou, Yugi took off at a run towards his room. The few furnishings and decorations that the two bothered to have bounced around in their places. The door was still open, but Yugi, in his haste, crashed it into the wall when he entered.

"Atem?"

* * *

I can't see, but I can hear and feel the sound of someone's footsteps bounding around on a nearby surface. I hear a crash and flinch heavily as the sound hurts my ears. I don't remember being hurt or frightened by so many things at once. I think that maybe I need my sight more than I think.

"Atem?" 

I hear my name being called, and I now know that the person in the room in Yugi. Not so much because of his voice, but because of his clean scent. It reminds me of the forest, and even though I know that I can never go back there, it makes me want to all the same. 

If I could have stayed in the mountains with all of the other demons, maybe I would have. Maybe I should have. Because if it wasn't for Yugi, then I wouldn't want to be here at all right now.

I don't know what to say back. I don't know how to speak Yugi's language, and he doesn't know how to speak mine. Maybe I can learn. But for now, all I have is that one word that might give him some type of clue: "Yugi."

I'm in love with Yugi.

I miss my home.

* * *

"Yugi."

As Atem said Yugi's name, his brief pause was thrown into the past and the smaller rushed to the demon's side before placing his hand on the other's face to show him that he was there. He wasn't sure what to say; after all, what _could_ he say that the demon would understand?

Atem didn't seem to need words though, and placed his own palm over Yugi's own before wincing in pain. His blank eyes flashed with fire and he twitched his injured wing. The demon closed his eyes, apparently trying to block it out. It didn't seem to work.

Yugi moved closer to him and took his palm to place his arm across his own shoulder's. Speaking would have been useless to the two of them, so Yugi tried to be gentle and not force the demon to do anything that he might not have wanted to. The only way to commute was through actions; it was obvious.

"Yugi, what happened?" 

Yugi paused and blinked a few times. In his worry for Atem, he had forgotten that the other was there, "I don't know. I think that he must have tripped. He probably couldn't see where he was going."

Suddenly Atem stood up on his own, and Yugi was momentarily thrown off balance. The shock of tripping and falling must have worn off, because the demon was now standing again, his posture giving off an aura of confidence. Yugi was surprised by this; he wasn't sure what had sparked the sudden aggressiveness.

"Yugi?" Ryou asked, moving back a little. He too looked alarmed at the sudden behavior of the demon. It was so much different than what he looked like, face down in the dirt. "What just happened?"

Yugi shook his head, "I don't know." He looked at Atem again for a minute before turning back to Ryou, "Maybe he's just alert because he's never…uh, _seen_ you before."

Ryou took a couple of steps forward, and Yugi watched as Atem's ears seemed to perk at the sound. Even though it was impossible for his eyes to focus anymore, they appeared to as they concentrated on the noise.

"Umm," Ryou hummed cautiously, still taking little steps towards the suddenly confident person in front of him, "Atem? I'm…Ryou."

"Ryou," He repeated, cocking his head a little to the side and listening. Then he nodded.

* * *

I hear Yugi's heartbeat in my head. I can tell that he's trying to be calm, but that he doesn't feel that way at all. For some reason, I think that he's trying to be strong for me, but I don't understand that. Shouldn't I be strong for myself? Isn't that the only way that I'd accomplish anything?

I hear something else, too. Someone else's heartbeat. Someone else is in the room, and I wonder who it is. "Yugi?" He says, and I stand up as I realize that this could be some sort of enemy to Yugi. 

I feel protective, and it spreads. Right now, I feel like I could _kill_ to save Yugi, and even though I know that I'd regret it, I don't care. I want to protect Yugi. At all costs.

My emotions overpower me, and I am prisoner. Always.

"Atem." He speaks again, and I listen. He doesn't sound mean or harmful. His voice is soft, yet somewhat familiar to me. I can't remember where I've heard it, or under what circumstances, but I don't mind. I like his voice. "Ryou."

His name is Ryou. I think about it, and let his voice play in my mind. It bounces around in the dark cavern that is my sight, and I find that I trust it. I trust Ryou. I nod.

I hear a hiss, like a snake, but different. I wonder what it is, and I hear footsteps again, along with more of that language that I don't understand.

I can still hear Yugi's heartbeat, though, and I turn towards the noise. I raise my palm and rest it on his chest, where I can feel the small vibrations that carry life-blood through his small thin body. I feel like I want that body.

The muscle quickens at my touch. I think that Yugi is scared…or excited. Maybe both. I think that I am.

And those are both emotions that can grow together. They don't have to fight for my attention. Not now, anyways.

It makes me glad. That can grow, too.

* * *

"The water's still boiling!" 

Ryou left the room rather quickly, and even though Yugi thought that he saw a small frown on the albino's face, he didn't pay much attention to it. Ryou did that sometimes; he got lost inside of his head, and didn't talk to anyone for a long while. Yugi knew by now that he just had to let it go. He'd come back. He always did. 

Atem turned towards Yugi, and the smaller looked up into his face. It looked more relaxed, like he had just accomplished something inside of his head and was proud of it. Then his expression changed, and he smiled a little.

The demon raised his hand and placed it over Yugi's heart. Yugi blushed, even though he knew that the demon couldn't see it. He didn't know why Atem felt this way about him, and he didn't know why the feeling was mutual. He couldn't understand it.

He could feel his heart rate start to pick up; he wasn't sure what Atem was going to do next, and he wasn't sure if he would mind. That scared him.

Yugi was never one to jump right into something unless it was a trail in the woods. This was different, though. Someone else was going to be impacted by this decision, and he knew that if he wanted to back out later down the road, that someone else would also be affected. Yugi wasn't sure if he could handle that.

No one's ever really depended on him before…he wasn't sure if he liked that feeling.

Yet at the same time, it excited him. He raised his own palm and rested it on the other's. His skin was soft and smooth.

Atem leaned closer and managed to direct a kiss onto the smaller's forehead. Yugi pushed him away slightly, but only because he knew that he was somehow _supposed_ to. "No." He said softly, almost sorry that he was setting these kind of guidelines, and almost embarrassed that he was talking to the man as if he were some type of animal.

But they had to communicate. Their ways of speaking could not continue to be physical. _Not yet, anyways_, Yugi thought, then found himself blushing again at the thought. He wasn't used to these kind of images, not at all.

"No." Atem repeated in the same tone of voice, then backed off slightly. He stood there, apparently not knowing what to do next. Yugi couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or patient. Or both.

Yugi smiled a little, then stepped forward and grabbed the demon's hand. He tugged a little, then started to walk forwards. Atem followed.

"Food." 

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Author's Notes: This chapter was revised on 7-8-06.

Thanks to all reviewers!

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

_So…this is…Ramen._

I chew my food carefully; I had never tasted anything quite like this before, and while I do like the salty taste of it, I'm not too sure how good this could be for my body. I'm not used to such things, and am thinking that I might end up with a stomachache later.

That's okay, though, because my shoulder and wing are hurting much more than my stomach ever has. I can't move it at all, and even when I try it still shoots pains through my system. I wince.

I hear Yugi talking to me, but I can't understand him; I can't figure out this language. I know that what I'm eating is 'Ramen,' and that this 'Ramen' is a part of a group called 'food,' like what I ate on…on the mountain.

I miss the food that comes from there, but I know that I can't get there; not on my own. I still cannot see. 

"Atem?" Yugi asks me. I can tell by the tone of voice that he uses. He thinks that I'm hurt. I am hurt in so many ways.

I hear a little bit of rustling, and shift uneasily in the chair that I am seated in. I wonder where Yugi traveled off to, and I want to know where Ryou is in relation to me.

I swirl Ramen around in the bowl that clinks when I hit it with my 'fork.' It makes a noise that I have never heard; these objects I have never felt. The food tastes fake; I know that there is another version of this 'chili' out there that tastes better than this. I wonder what real 'chili' would be like.

Yugi returns; his scent gets stronger with every step on the hard floor. It feels colder than the floor in Yugi's room, and my toes don't sink into it at all. I think that it might be wood, but I'm not sure. Why would wood be on the ground and cold and smooth? "Atem." He says again, and grabs my wrist that is holding the 'fork' gently. I drop the metal utensil, relishing in the feel of the pads of Yugi's soft fingertips on my skin.

He says something else; something that I can't understand. My palm is outstretched towards the sky, and he drops something into it. It's the same temperature as the room, and by the pressure I can tell that it is some sort of compressed powder. 

"Medicine," He says, then brings my hand up to my mouth. What is 'medicine?' Is it anything like 'food?'

"Food?" I ask him.

There is a pause, and I think that he might have shaken his head; he realizes that I cannot see him and says, "No." 

If it is not food, then why am I supposed to put it in my mouth? Is it anything like the seeds and grass that I eat when I am hurting to make myself feel better? It must be, as I cannot think of anything else. And anyway; I trust Yugi and his friend. They saved me. They are taking care of me, and I am grateful. They wouldn't try to hurt me.

I put the 'medicine' in my mouth, hearing the one named Ryou speaking in his soft voice.

* * *

"Yugi? Are you sure that this is a good idea? We don't know what sort of systems he has."

"Well…" Yugi smiled a little, tearing his mind away from the tan skin clenched in his own pale palette. If the demon's terms of _affection_ were the same as his, then weren't the rest of Atem's…Yugi's cheeks tinted to a light pink; he was almost glad that the other couldn't see _systems_ be the same too? "I think that he'll be alright. Just…trust me."

He looked back at Atem, who was just about to accept the Tylenol into his mouth; Yugi was glad that the demon felt that he could trust him, but wondered why. They just met.

Then again, why did Atem kiss him? Why didn't Yugi care as to why? Why did he want to feel it again, and _more_? 

Atem pulled his hand away from his face very forcefully, almost dragging Yugi with it. "What's wrong?" Of course, Atem couldn't understand him, but maybe it didn't matter. He could see the face that Atem was making; he must have tried to chew the pill.

Making his own face, Yugi turned quickly to Ryou, "Could you get a glass of water, Ryou?"

Not noticing the short glance that Ryou's brown eyes shot to their connected hands, Yugi thanked him and turned back to Atem. He didn't know what to say, and instead just looked: though his features still looked a little disgusted, the Sensory Demon's eyes were once more open. Though blank, Yugi could still see the thoughts that were flashing through them; he saw that beauty that from them just _radiated_.

Simply, the demon was beautiful. But maybe it wasn't so simple after all, because of the thoughts that kept crossing his mind. Maybe they were questions…or observations. Could they have been both?

Their eyes locked momentarily. It was amazing, that Atem knew that he was there without actually _knowing_. On reflex, Yugi blushed again and looked away. He wasn't sure if he liked what he was feeling or not.

…Or maybe he _loved_ it.

"Here," Ryou said, handing Yugi the water and then turning away. Yugi blinked, wondering what was wrong. Maybe Ryou just didn't forget about things after all; maybe he was a little scared, and not in the way that Yugi was.

"Ryou?" Yugi asked, his eyebrows furrowing, "Is something wrong?" 

Ryou sighed, "I'm just…confused, that's all. I think that I'm going to go for a walk."

"It's almost dark," Yugi said, "Are you sure that you want to go out on your own?"

Ryou nodded, not turning around but instead walking away. He ran his pale fingers through his white hair again, "I won't be long."

"Okay," Yugi said slowly, turning back to Atem as he had not yet given him the glass, "I'll wait."

"Thanks," Ryou said softly before leaving. The door closed softly behind him.

Yugi blinked a few times, lifting Atem's hand up and fitting the glass into it. He grasped it, as if trying to decide how hard was too hard. "Glass," He said halfheartedly, then gave the cup a little tap with his fingernail so that the demon would get the point.

Atem nodded, "Glass," He repeated slowly, as if drinking the word himself.

Yugi helped him lift the drink up to his lips, and let the water splash over his lips, "Water," He said, and Atem repeated it once more before carefully sipping at the liquid.

Yugi let go, realizing that the other could handle it by himself, and sat in another chair. He wondered what was going on with Ryou…why was he so sad all of a sudden? Was it because of Atem? Was Yugi already too far into the role of mentor, and possibly parent?

Could Ryou see something Yugi couldn't? Or rather, did he see exactly what Yugi felt, but didn't want to believe?

Yugi sighed; he didn't want to become distant from Ryou after what they had been through together. That would have been so sad. So pointless. So wrong.

Yugi's head snapped up when he heard the soft chink of a glass on the table. Atem looked to be done with both the Ramen and the drink; Yugi made a mental note to himself to make something less salty next time; Atem couldn't have liked it too much.

Yugi's mouth dropped open a little; was he thinking to himself that Atem was going to _live_ here? That sounded almost ridiculous to Yugi, but he didn't know what else he could do. He couldn't make Atem go back, now that he was blind and without other demons to go back to. That would be cruel.

And Yugi could just feel that Atem wouldn't understand. Not until he knew more Japanese. Even then…maybe he wouldn't.

Atem must have had such feelings for Yugi because of the fact that he was a Sensory Demon. He probably felt it, and acted upon it because that was his instinct. Maybe his feelings were magnified, too, as soon as they hit him.

"Yugi," Atem said, and the half-elf felt the other's palm on his chest again. He said something in own language, something that Yugi didn't quite get. He thought that he knew, though, by the way that the demon was pushing on his chest.

"Heart," Yugi said. 

"Heart," He repeated, then smiled, "Yugi heart."

"Yugi's heart," He corrected softly, smiling himself.

The demon nodded, then felt back on the table until he had his drink again. Yugi found himself missing Atem's palm on his chest. "Atem's drink." He was double checking himself, making sure that he was right.

Yugi nodded, the remembered once again that he couldn't see. It was almost hard to believe, "Yes."

Suddenly struck with an idea, Yugi grabbed Atem by the wrist and led him to other side of the room, where a radio was sitting on a lamp table. He guided Atem to sit on the couch, then brought the electronic device into his hands. He turned it on, and fiddled with the stations until a talk show came on.

He wanted to try something.

"Radio," He said, putting it into the demon's hands.

Atem nodded, then repeated the word like always; his hands felt all around the box. Then he went silent, just listening.

The words were actually somewhat soothing to him, and combined with Atem's steady breathing he realized that he was tired. Yugi hadn't had such a trying day since…since the lab, and he was about to crash.

Closing his eyes, Yugi remember vaguely that he told Ryou that he'd wait up for him, but he was only going to take a short nap.

Besides…Ryou would probably just curl up right next to him as soon as he walked through the door.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Author's Notes: That was a disgustingly short chapter, and I'm really really sorry. However, I will be updating in about a week, so no more huge long waits for updates. :nods:

I'm sorry, but I couldn't deal with this language barrier anymore. It's the hardest thing to do, and how are Yami and Yugi going to do anything without a language. You can probably all guess what's going to happen next chapter...yeah.

Thanks to all reviewers, and I hope that you're all still sticking with me even though I suck at updating::giggles:

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryou walked through the woods of Mt. Kilimanjaro alone; he had never really thought that it would come down to that. The events of that day to him were so surreal…that it was scary.

Peeling away a few soft green bushes, Ryou continued down the trail, looking at his surroundings but not really seeing them. To tell the truth…he was jealous, and that bothering him. Ryou had never been jealous of anyone before, much less his best friend. He couldn't even really figure out _why_ he was jealous, either. Was it because of this demon named Atem?

Was the albino actually thinking that Yugi was falling in _love_ with him? It was absurd. Atem probably just felt so close to Yugi because he was the one that he met when he had first woken up. If it was Ryou, then Atem probably would have forged some kind of connection with _him_.

Right?

No, Ryou realized as he shook his head, it wasn't true. There was something else forming between the demon and the half-elf that was so much _more_ than guardianship or friendship. But could it have really been _love_? 

It wasn't lust, Ryou knew that much, as Yugi had never fallen prey to something such as that before. Or maybe it was just like he had never gotten the chance to.

Was Ryou not good enough for Yugi?

The half-elf shook his head again, his white hair shaking in front of his face; he could see it even though it was getting dark. It wouldn't have been fair for Yugi to fall in love with Ryou, because Ryou didn't love Yugi back; not in that way. 

Maybe things were working out for the best, and they would calm down soon.

Nevertheless, Ryou felt miserable. Maybe he was jealous because he saw that Yugi had someone to take care of. They'd never had that chance before, as they were the ones that always needed the concern. Most of the time they didn't even get it. Now it was just disconcerting to see someone needing so much attention and getting it just like that.

Ryou wanted something like that, too, didn't he? Or…at least someone to care about him. Someone else.

Sighing, the boy found himself in the same village that he and Yugi found Atem in. The place literally reeked with decay, and even though Ryou scrunched his nose at it, he didn't leave or even turn away. He kept going.

He felt _pulled_ to this place, even though he didn't know why. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Yugi and Atem looked so much alike. He wasn't sure if the thought had crossed Yugi's mind, but he wondered if the two of them were somehow connected in more that appearances. What if the experiments that used to be forced onto them were going on even _before_ their births?

What if Yugi and Atem were brothers? Or even more than that, the same _person_?

It was a far-fetched thought, Ryou knew, but he couldn't help but feel that it was true. And if it was, then that meant that there was someone like that for Ryou, too. Maybe there was someone else out there, near here, that shared his DNA.

What if there was someone out there that shared his _soul_?

At the thought, Ryou heard the sound of brush moving, but couldn't see anything when he tossed his head about. He supposed that it was just his imagination, or a hope that he had.

He thought that he saw a flash of white, too, but as he was walking away from the site towards the condominium where he and Yugi lived, he realized that that was just a dream, too.

* * *

Yugi's mind reminded him that he was supposed to be up when he heard the door to the apartment opening. His eyes snapped to attention, and he tried to sit up when he realized that he and Atem had somehow curled together. The demon was lying on one of his legs, and the other had rested itself on top of his chest.

Blushing faintly, Yugi wondered how they had ended up like that.

The radio was still on, but Yugi didn't turn it off. It was a far-away hope, but he was really wishing that it could somehow teach Atem to learn Japanese. Otherwise, nothing further would happen, and nothing would get solved.

_Nothing_, Yugi thought, that blush still going strong.

"Yugi?" Ryou's soft voice floated through the room. Brown irises peered at him, and Yugi felt his gaze drop to the sleeping form of Atem; he was embarrassed, "Did you fall asleep?"

"Yeah," Yugi said, looking up at Ryou and grinning a little, "I must have dozed off. But still…I'm not quite sure how we ended up like this."

Ryou smiled a little as well, but it didn't seem quite right behind his eyes, "It must have been your subconscious."

Yugi hated seeing his friend like this; sometimes he went into little states of depression, but he couldn't remember one ever lasting this long. He even went on a walk to clear his head, but if anything his expression seemed to have dropped even more. "You look tired," He tried, wondering if that would work at all, or if that was a reason for his mood swing.

"I suppose," Ryou said, blinking a little and averting his gaze as well, "I guess that I'll just go to bed. Are you going to turn in soon?"

Yugi looked at Atem; he was still sleeping, even through all of this talking, "Yeah. I'm just going to stay here and see if Atem wakes up, though. See if anything's changed." 

Ryou's lips curved in genuine amusement, "Do you think that listening to a radio will help him to learn Japanese?" He raised an eyebrow.

Yugi knew that his friend was only joking, though, so he wasn't offended. Even if Ryou was being serious, though, the half-elf himself was starting to believe that the idea was a little frivolous, "I thought that it was worth a try." 

Ryou's grin slipped again, "Okay. Well, I guess that I'll see you in the morning. We'll figure out a plan then." 

Yugi nodded, "Sounds good. Night, Ryou."

"Good night, Yugi."

* * *

Even in my half-asleep state, I can hear the exchange between Yugi and his friend Ryou. Neither of them sound too happy, and I can feel the dissatisfied feelings in both of them. I can't help but feel as if _I'm_ the cause of all of these sad emotions, and if I could speak their language properly then I would definitely apologize.

I think that I'm starting to understand a little more, though, because of this _radio_ that Yugi is letting me listen to. I wonder how it works, but I suppose that that is going to have to wait until another day.

Technologies such as this mean nothing in the face of relationships and friendships, after all.

I can feel Yugi's fingers running through my hair, but I think that he's just pondering something, otherwise he would have noticed by now and stopped. Yugi is very slow in his actions, and I've realized that he likes to think about things before he does them. I think that that was why he didn't want to kiss me.

My wing twitched angrily at that thought, and I realize that I am wrong. Yugi doesn't want to kiss me because I had offended him in doing so. Hopefully he'll be able to forgive me, though, and if I were to get my hopes up then I'd say that he already had.

His fingers are still dancing through my hair, and it makes me want to go into a deeper sleep. My wing is still aching, and for some reason I think that it didn't set properly. I hope that I'll be alright, though, because I wouldn't want to have to ask Yugi to pull on it until it was in the right position.

No matter what happens, I still want to fly again.

My only hope is that Yugi will keep me until that time comes again. And maybe after, too, because I don't want to be alone again.

* * *

The moon wasn't quite high in the sky, but I still thought that it was too late arrive back. My anxiety got the best of me, though, and I decided that I would anyway. I missed my family so much, and even though I knew that it was unorthodox for Sensory Demons from the human world to come back, I couldn't help myself.

My only hope, though, was that they missed me and welcomed me back for my visit.

When I landed, everything was quiet. I wasn't surprised, though, as it was late.

Yet I still felt uneasy. It was the Summer Solstice, which meant that everyone that was going to leave would. I would think that celebrations would be going on for hours after dark like they used to, but maybe times have changed since last year.

They didn't.

As soon as I stopped moving, though, I knew that something was wrong. The smell of decay was obvious, and suddenly I got very afraid. Sadness hit me, too, and deep fear and depression. I almost fell to my knees at the sensation, but I put my emotional shields up before it got to be too much.

Taking a look around, those shields were threatened over and over again; I could not ever remember feeling so sad. There were bodies all over the place…hundreds of them. I didn't _want_ to look, but at the same time I couldn't help it. An aura of morbid fascination had settled over me, and my eyes were kept pried open as I hopelessly ambled about.

I saw my friends…my dearest friends, face down in the dirt as if they had just dropped where they stood. I could look at their faces, no matter how strong my shields were. That would just be too much.

A few tears managed to escape my eyes when I saw my parents. I think that I even let loose a sob. I had cried before, yes, but that was _without_ the shields. I didn't want to think about my reaction if they were gone.

I couldn't help myself, though, and everything fell apart when I caught the soft white hair of my sister, Amane. I fell to my knees, something overtaking me that I just couldn't understand. The pads of the fingers of my left hand touched those soft strands of hair, and before I even knew it she was in my arms, tears leaking down her still face.

It was peaceful…as if she didn't even know that it was coming.

"Amane," I whispered, cradling her close to me. She never did anything. She never hurt anyone. So why was she dead? Why was _everyone_ dead?

I realized, as the bristles of white hair softly touched my face, that there was one person that wasn't there.

"Atem." My voice had suddenly gotten stronger, and I felt rage overwhelm me as I stood up, gently placing my dead sister back where I found her, as if she was a discarded toy.

It was him, it had to be. I never used to have anything against him; I never spoke to him, but I didn't torment him like the other boys did. This year was his year to decide to leave, I knew that. But I also knew that with his black leathery wings, he would not have been able to. Before I used to be slightly jealous of those wings. But no more.

"Atem!" I yelled, though for some reason my voice was still soft. It was as if I thought that I would wake up all of these people that I used to know but would never again. This was _his_ fault. He must have done it.

None of the other people that had come of age were gone. They were all there, dead, the choice to go and live with humans gone. Atem had taken that chance from them. And then he had fled.

But where? 

I didn't know, but as I strode out of the clearing where my dearest family and friends used to live, I swore to something.

I swore that the next time I saw Atem, I would kill him, and gouge his crimson eyes until the dirt around him matched.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Author's Notes: That was chapter 6. I still don't know how long this story will be, or what exactly will happen. :shrugs: I hope that you all stick with me, though.

So...Bakura. Yep, he's here. And pissed, but...yeah.

Thanks to all reviewers! 

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

It was not hard for me to figure out where Atem was staying; even though I hadn't felt his aura in an entire year, his emotions ran so wild that they were just as familiar to me as ever.

He was staying in an apartment near the edge of a city; I think that it was called "Domino." I couldn't imagine why a demon such as him, with large…beautiful…wings, would even attempt such a feat. Last I checked, he couldn't contract them; I doubted that that much had changed.

He probably stood out in this world; he couldn't escape from anyone, be it from the human race, or from me.

And I would use it to my advantage.

It was now fully dark out; the sun had fallen long ago. Seeing how Domino was a small city, there weren't too many clubs were people could go. No one would be out past dark.

I was hoping that _I_ would be the only person to hear him scream. Atem killed my sister, and I--

I would kill him.

* * *

Ryou couldn't sleep. It was just…impossible. He had tossed and turned in bed for what seemed like ever, but he just couldn't get the image of the being in the forest out of his head. It felt so familiar to him, as if _he_ were a being that he had known so long ago.

It was absurd, but Ryou felt as if this thing was connected to him even before he was born. He didn't realize it, though, until he decided that he just couldn't sleep. The feeling of frustration that followed was tremendous.

Deciding that succumbing to these odd thoughts was inane, Ryou got up. He walked out into the living room, momentarily forgetting that Yugi and Atem were there. He stepped into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of milk. Soda didn't feel like the right thing to be drinking. It made his stomach jump.

As he sipped at his drink, Ryou looked out the dark window that sat above the couch in the living room. At least, that was his intention. What the half-elf saw more, though, was Yugi and the demon sleeping peacefully on the couch. It looked nice…comfortable.

More than that, though, it looked loving. 

Ryou had never had such a caring relationship with anyone; he hated to admit it, but he was jealous because Yugi got to one first. 

It wasn't Yugi's fault, though. Atem, though probably independent in his own world, was so needy towards Yugi. Yugi wasn't the type to turn down someone that needed help, especially after his own past.

Given the chance, Ryou would have done the same thing.

Suddenly a loud crash resonated throughout the entire area. There was motion over near the couch, where Atem had woken up; he fell off of the couch, bringing Yugi down with him because of their laced position.

Ryou's glass fell down to the ground as they all heard footsteps coming up the stairs; they sounded angry. Milk spilled onto the linoleum.

* * *

Abruptly I wake up, my senses telling me that something was disturbed long before I heard it. Scared, I fall off of the couch, Yugi falling down on top of me. The radio stops speaking, but I don't notice. It didn't do anything for me anyways.

I feel Yugi grasping my hand. I think that he's scared, too. Something crashes in the near distance…a glass. I can hear tiny rivulets of water running all over the place. Maybe it was Ryou.

I hope that it was Ryou.

But it's not, because there are footsteps somewhere else, away from the source of the crash. They are muffled, if they were walking on this man-made dirt that I think is called carpet. It sounds like something is in the being's way. Is it a wall?

I try to move, but my wing throbs painfully. I know for sure now that it didn't set properly when I broke it. The idea that I might never fly again is only an inkling in the back of my mind.

I can feel something…it's terrible. It's the angriest and most heartfelt emotion that I've ever sensed. It's making me angry, and I can't hold it back. I squeeze Yugi's hand even more, and he cries out. I can't stop.

I think I broke his hand.

The door opens, and I feel an aura; I should have sensed it long ago.

It's Bakura.

* * *

Yugi was so dazed. He was on the ground, with Atem practically on top of him. They were holding hands as comfort, but Atem was squeezing so hard that Yugi couldn't feel anything but a sharp, throbbing pain shooting up his bones. He was almost sure that they were broken, but Atem wouldn't stop.

He cried out, but it did nothing.

The door opened; Yugi didn't know why. Maybe Ryou went out again. He did that sometimes.

But why did he seem so angry?

It was dark. Yugi couldn't see anything. He knew that Atem couldn't, either, because he was blind. It must have been terrible to lose something that he depended on and loved so much. It must have hurt to have been ripped away from him. 

"Yugi!" Ryou screamed. He had never sounded so alarmed in his life. He had never sounded like he was in so much pain.

Not since--

This time Yugi screamed. It felt like his arm was broken, and finally he snapped open his eyes. They took a minute to adjust to the dark, but by the time he did, it was too late.

Something had already grabbed him around the waist and pulled him out of Atem's grasp. It looked like Ryou…but it couldn't have been. Those eyes were just too angry…just too terrible.

Yugi had never felt so scared in his entire life. He had never thought that he was going to die as strongly as he did then. Never.

It looked like a demon…it even felt Atem, but so much different. There was something missing; there was something added. It felt like Ryou, too. It felt like himself. But there was something missing; there was something added.

The demon looked at Yugi for a long moment, as if trying to decide something. Yugi looked back. He blinked, and it seemed like Yugi's violet eyes were the only thing that the demon needed to see.

He threw Yugi off to the side. He wasn't needed.

Overcome with more emotion than he had felt in a long long while, something clicked in Yugi's head that had only snapped once before. Everything left, and he felt like he was transferred to an idle state. He knew everything that was going on, but couldn't feel any reaction towards it. There wasn't one.

Yugi cared, but he couldn't bring himself to think it, or to show it.

His eyes were glazed.

* * *

I wanted to laugh, but really couldn't bring myself to. As much as I hated Atem, it was almost sad that he had reduced himself to being close with a human.

At least…it looked human. Atem's little look-alike, however, wasn't human. Not at all.

To tell the truth, he felt like me. There was someone else in the background, someone that I couldn't care to look at, that felt even _more_ like me. I felt like I knew him a long time ago, because I had even existed.

It was ridiculous, though, and after my deed was completed and vengeance was mine, it wouldn't matter to me anymore, either.

I shifted my full attention back to Atem, as anyone that tried to interfere would die just as painfully. Maybe they would anyways, for housing a murderer.

I hated Atem.

He looked so pathetic, just sitting there. His eyes were opened, and I knew that he was conscious, but he wouldn't look at me. He was in so much pain, I could sense it. I _bathed_ in it; it felt so good.

"Atem," I said, bringing my voice down to a tone that matched my anger. I didn't want to mask it; I wanted to embrace it, just like I always did. He recognized my voice and his eyes moved to look in my direction.

At the same time, he didn't look me in the eye. He never used to do that before, even though he was the most obvious outsider in our village. I wondered why.

"Get up, Atem." I said, my voice short and demanding. I didn't want to kill him while he was down, even though he killed my family and friends while they were down. I was better than that.

He shifted a little before wincing; I could tell that he was in extreme pain. It even hurt me a little. But I didn't care. He probably got that way because someone fought back. I'd bet that it was my father. He never liked Atem, but I thought that he was okay.

I did, until now. I never did anything to hurt my fellow demon. I never went along with the other kids when they made fun of his wings, either, because I thought that they were beautiful. I was almost envious.

Even more than petty jealousy, though, I felt a connection towards Atem. I felt like he and I had something in common. I really did.

That was over, though. He was a cold blooded murderer. I'm not. I'm not. I'm--

He finally managed to get up, but other than that he didn't move. I would think that he'd step to the side, or attempt to run, or at least stretch his wings, but there was nothing. All that he did was clench the small radio in his hands momentarily before throwing it behind him. It sunk into the couch cushions.

"Why are you here?" He actually asked that. It took all of my self-control not to kill him in that instant. Something inside of me didn't want to, though. I wasn't sure what it was.

"You know why I'm here, and what you did." I said through gritted teeth. My muscles were contracting on their own; adrenaline was pouring through my veins.

"I don't." He said, the pain now slipping out of his mouth as well as through his soul. He took a staggering breath, then fell onto his side. I noticed how bent one of his wings was, and realized that it was broken.

My father never did like his wings…

"I didn't do anything. I barely even know why I'm--"

I couldn't help it. I lunged over the coffee table separating us and attacked him.

* * *

Ryou's brown eyes widened considerably when he saw the white haired demon's body jump over the coffee table. He couldn't see what was going on, but was terribly alarmed when Atem screamed in pain. It was loud.

He looked over at Yugi; his smaller friend was absolutely still, just barely watching the scene before his eyes. That had happened once before, a long time ago. They were in the lab…and it all just became too much.

Ryou had never actually thought of the possibility of Yugi _loving_ Atem. Sure, there was a crush inbetween the two, but true love? Was Yugi really that upset?

He must have been.

Atem screamed again, but it was fainter. He was losing the minimal amount of strength that he had.

Ryou didn't know what made him do it, but he ran forward. He would get this demon…yes, it had to be a demon, away from Atem. Yugi deserved it.

They all deserved it.

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

I don't know what made Bakura get off of me all of those months ago. I think that it might have been Ryou. They look alike, just like Yugi and I look alike. It doesn't count for much, but I think that all of our personalities and thoughts sort of correspond with our look-alikes.

Yugi and I seemed attracted to each other right from the beginning. I think that when Ryou attempted to pull Bakura off of me they felt the same connection.

It sounds absurd, but I think that if it didn't happen then I would be dead. I'm not in a position to complain.

It still feels odd; I mean, not having any sight. But you know what? I don't need it anymore. It's nice having the option to see colors, but I can still remember them. And I still have all of my other senses, too, which have strengthened beyond anything imaginable.

It's beautiful.

I brought Yugi to the top of one of the trees today. He was afraid at first, but I think that he became more comfortable when I held onto him tightly. He must trust me a lot to go up there with one of my senses missing.

Or maybe he just understands better than anyone else ever could.

I think that he understands in body, too.

After Bakura attacked me, my bone broke again. I don't remember anything about the attack, honestly. I still don't quite know _why_ it happened, but I think that it has something to do with all of the deaths in our old village.

Maybe he blamed me for them, I don't know. I actually haven't seen him since that night, but I know that he's close by because Ryou goes to see him quite often. 

Anyways, Yugi had to reset the bone; he had to do it right, too, because otherwise I'd never have gotten to fly again. It hurt so much, but somehow I think that it would have hurt more if Yugi wasn't there. At that point we still couldn't understand each other's languages, but that didn't matter.

We just…_knew_. 

It's different now, though. It didn't take very long to become fluent in Japanese, and it didn't take Yugi very long to get fluent in my native language. We don't even differentiate between the two anymore. It's somewhat hypnotic.

"Atem," Yugi said, holding my hand softly. I know that I broke his own a while ago, but it healed. I was so surprised that he was able to set my bone when he was in such pain. But in the end I suppose that it was worth it. "I wish that you could see this."

I know that it's sunset. It's so obvious to me, just by the way that the wind it blowing and the birds are chirping. I don't need to see it…I can _feel_ it.

"I don't need to, Aibou. You don't need to, either."

"I know."

Yugi told me all about his past, and how he is a half-elf. His story was terrible. I think that I understand, though, everything that had happened. The idea is simple, but the process must have been hard. 

Yugi and I share half of our genes. Our first cells were split apart, and other things were added to fill in what was missing. Bakura and I share genes, too, of some sort of unknown demon. That's why I have wings. I gained that trait, while he didn't. No one knows what he has.

Yugi and Ryou share the elf gene. As far as we know they got the last ones.

Speaking of that laboratory, none of us live in their sponsored condos anymore. Bakura heard of what had happened, most likely from Ryou, and got Yugi and him fake identities. He had one of his own, and I don't need one because I don't roam out into the cities.

All of that emotion still makes me uncomfortable, but since I've gotten with Yugi it's been starting to get a little better.

Everything has started off new; I feel like our old pasts that weren't too good at all have melted away and formed something better. Even Bakura is moving on, because he realizes that there's nothing that he can do about his family's deaths.

He had no choice at all, but I like to think that he had made it. I really do.

**_End._**

* * *

Author's Notes: Well...I never thought that I would be one of those people to crudly end a story...but here I am.

To tell the truth, I'm not so keen about fanfiction as I was a few months ago. I love my stories...most of them...but with school and work taking up almost all of my time, fanfiction is taking a seat very far away.

I'm trying.

I'm sorry if this ending was terrible...and actually...it was sadly a little better than what I had originally planned. It just came a lot sooner than I was anticipating.

Gomen.

One last bit: I didn't include Bakura's attack for a number of reasons: One. I didn't want to write it. I hate fight scenes and can't write action because of it. Two. No one there would remember it. Ryou was attacking a monster with a lust for vengence, Atem was about knocked out from the pain, Yugi was blocking all of his feelings, and Bakura was being crazy. :nods: 

Thanks to all reviewers. It's hard to describe how bad I feel about leaving the story like this, but I kind of feel like I never would have finished it otherwise.

Please Review.


End file.
